1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital photographing apparatus, a method of controlling the same, and a recording medium having recorded thereon a computer program to execute the method. More particularly, the present invention relates to a single lens reflex type digital photographing apparatus capable of displaying live view images on a display unit, a method of controlling the same, and a recording medium having recorded thereon a computer program to execute the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a digital photographing apparatus acquires still image data from light that is incident onto an imaging device via a lens unit. Such a digital photographing apparatus generally includes a display unit so that obtained still images can be displayed on the display unit. Furthermore, recent compact type digital photographing apparatus arrangements display live view images (preview images), which are motion pictures displayed in real time, for easier angle determination in a photographing mode.
Accordingly, such digital photographing apparatus arrangements obtain still image data and/or live view image data from light that is incident onto imaging devices. Compact type digital photographing apparatus arrangements can display live view images (preview images) on display units because light continuously enters imaging devices. Meanwhile, conventional single lens reflex (SLR) type digital photographing apparatus arrangements cannot display live view images on display units. In other words, in a conventional SLR type digital photographing apparatus, light which passed through a lens unit is reflected by a main mirror and is incident onto eyes of a user, and is not incident onto an imaging device at this time. Light which passed through the lens unit is incident onto the imaging device and still image data is obtained only when the position of the main mirror is changed and an actual photographing operation is performed in response to a signal from the user. Thus, conventional digital photographing apparatus arrangements cannot display live view images (preview images) on display units in a photographing mode.